


黑匣子

by fareyewell



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, OMC - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 10:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18849184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fareyewell/pseuds/fareyewell
Summary: 很短的意淫，雷雷雷雷雷，涉及身份不明的“上位主导者”，涉及性爱录像、手淫、道具





	黑匣子

“像这样吗？”

[你得再把镜头调高一些。]

“这样？”

镜头一阵晃动，康纳裸露的肩膀在画面里轻轻怂起，他的下颌因为不安紧绷着。

“接下来怎么做？”

[你可以试着……探索一下自己。]

青年的眼角垂下去，露出有点不解的表情，他犹豫的手搂住自己的肩膀。

[再大胆一些，没什么的。]

他的手沿着自己的颈侧滑动，隐藏进长发下面，又慢慢抚摸下去，年轻人的锁骨和胸膛从他的肘弯后露出来，肌肉挤出一点隆起，泛红的皮肤仿佛融化的糖。康纳的鼻腔里发出一些迟疑的声音，他抚摸着自己的小臂。

[摸摸你的胸。老天，有人说过你的奶子可真大吗？]

康纳偏开头瑟缩了一下，他的小辫子的末梢在镜头边缘一晃，原本握着小臂的手掌覆盖上了他裸露的胸膛，手指矜持地覆盖在乳头上。他稍微挺起后背，让整个前胸暴露在镜头里，缓缓抚摸自己的肌肉——鼓胀、丰满得夸张的乳肉，在年轻人自己的抚弄下甚至挤出乳沟来。康纳敏感地呼气：“有点奇怪……”

[你需要适应。现在，让我看看你的乳头。]

他下意识地掩住了那一点，指尖陷进柔软的肌肉里。然后康纳在催促中松开了手，他无措地收起手臂，让双乳被挤压地更加明显，乳头在挑逗中已经勃起，色情地挺立着。

[很美……你湿了吗？]

“什么——？不、不，没有……”康纳蜷起腿，他的小腿和膝头一时占据了镜头的全部，光洁的胫骨一闪，之后是他转瞬即逝的脚踝和脚掌，还有短裤下的大腿。镜头一抖，年轻人的面孔泛着潮红，他的眼睛亮亮的，看起来沾满泪水：“是的……我、我……那不太舒服……”

[你喜欢你的小玩具吗？]

“我……”他咬住下唇一阵恍惚的颤抖，“请别这——啊、啊啊……”康纳短促地呻吟，汗水沿着他的额头滑下来。他低下头，肩膀紧绷着在镜头前浑身痉挛，色欲在他眉梢流淌，滑到他艳红湿润的嘴唇上。

[忍耐一点。]

“是……”康纳慢慢爬起来，跪坐回镜头前，腰紧张且不适地歪斜着。他的乳头被汗水打湿，像粒饱满的酒渍樱桃。他缓慢地呼吸着，舔了舔嘴唇，汗水沿着他的下巴滴下来。

[你能舔自己的手指吗？]

“……这样？”他舔了舔自己的指尖，像个小动物在打量一朵花。

[可爱极了，但是能更性感一点吗？你很性感。]

康纳的耳根迅速蹿红，他咬住食指的关节，目光闪烁地看向镜头：“谢谢……抱歉，但是……”

他开始舔自己的手指，好像上面涂满了美味的果酱，从指缝一直舔到指尖又绕到手背上。他焦虑地闭起眼睛，舌尖在手背上移动，留下水渍。

[往下一点，让我看看你。]

康纳伸出手：“这样吗……”

[再向下一点，你勃起了，是不是？]

“是的……抱歉。”他一定脸红了，大男孩还穿着那条运动短裤，柔软地裹紧他的屁股和大腿根，年轻人的阴茎把裤子撑出一块鼓起。

[你想摸一下自己吗？你可以摸自己，但是别射。]

年轻人的手放在小腹上，细微地颤抖着。康纳并起大腿，膝头碰在一起，柔软的肌肉挤压反射着汗水的细闪，他拉开裤子的边缘，把手伸进去，镜头那边传来一声口哨。这个年轻的性感精灵抚摸着自己的私处，撩人地不断喘息，沾着唾液的手指在镜头拍不到的地方动作，康纳的脸上充满抚慰自己的快乐和羞耻，濡湿的痕迹在那条短裤的布料上慢慢晕开。青年拉下了裤子，他的阴茎露出来，和一点点丰满的腿根，膨胀的柱身挺立着紧贴在小腹上，他害羞似的用手握住了顶端，一些液体从他指缝里流出来。

[你没穿内裤？你这个坏男孩。]

康纳不安地挪了挪屁股，他向后仰倒，手撑住地面：“我……我以为……”

[做的很好。]

青年默不作声地握紧了自己的勃起，他的手掌开始动作，更多的前液涌出来，打湿了短裤的边缘，他煽情地呻吟起来，嗓音湿润黏稠，潮红已经蔓延到他的前胸，高耸的胸肌也随着呼吸的节奏起伏着。

[把裤子脱掉，全都露出来。你真是个小野兽。]

“这还需要很久吗……”康纳问，性欲的亢奋的火花跳动在他嘴唇和眼睛中，他褪掉自己的短裤，光裸的大腿和生殖器都露出来，他在镜头前分开双腿，重新握住自己的阴茎。在他的光洁会阴往下的地方，夹紧的臀缝里已经湿成一片，性玩具的线延伸出来，那个小巧的控制器被贴在男孩的大腿上，康纳避免自己去关注那里，但是比起抚摸自己的阳具，被异物充满后穴的刺激更不容忽视。他收紧手指上下抚动了几番翘起的器官，焦虑和心不在焉从他脸上一闪而过。

[我猜猜……想要点别的？]

“不……我没那么说。”康纳反驳，他的大腿更加敞开，肉穴也展现出来，洞口红肿紧缩，像泥沼一样溢出黏稠的体液，埋在深处的跳蛋突然震动起来，这个肉欲的小动物夹起屁股大声呻吟起来，他并起腿却没法缓解体内的刺激，被握住的阴茎一阵颤抖，涌出精液。

[一个……小荡妇。]

康纳没工夫理会对方的低声嘲笑，他的表情谈得上可怜，下流的嗡鸣声还被他夹在屁股里，更多的液体流淌在他大腿上。

[你知道女性会天生追求“被抚摸”和“阴道容纳”的欲望吗？你也是这样吗？康纳，现在，摸你自己，把你的手指塞进去——你已经太湿了。]

被命令的青年——现在更像只听话的宠物——缓慢地支起一条腿。他的大腿丰腴而光滑，膝弯伶仃，沾满液体的手向自己的双腿间伸去，抚摸着湿热的、已经经历了两次高潮的肉洞，他的阴茎被手腕遮住，只有残留在大腿和小腹上的精液说明了刚刚发生的事情。康纳半阖着眼睛，把手指插进松软的后穴中，腥膻的淫水从他手指旁挤出来。

[你的老二很可爱，下次我们可以给它系个蝴蝶结，你这个小东西。]

康纳发出细微的、湿润的呓语作为回应，大约压根没听清这句咸湿的打趣。他抖着手腕又增加了一根手指塞进自己的身体里，浅浅地抽动着。

[再深一些，康纳小宝贝，你摸到你的心爱玩具了没有？取悦自己没什么不对……让我们看看你能做得多棒。]

年轻的男孩急促地发出一连串拟声词，手指深陷进他的洞穴里。他抱住抬起的大腿，让正在被手指插捣的私处完全落在取景框中，湿濡的搅动声清晰可闻，跳蛋嗡嗡作响，康纳的表情和声音都变得柔软妩媚起来——他像个真正的小荡妇那样张开双唇，发出潮湿的呼唤，他的手指揉着自己的内里，让肉道更加多汁湿软，康纳绷紧了身体。

他的阴茎再次涌出一股精液，康纳拔出了剧烈震动的玩具，把自己的手指深深插进去，温柔低哑的嗓子中流出长长的叹息，他松开抓紧大腿的手，任由自己夹起双腿——和陷在后穴中的手指，卧倒在地板上。高潮的强烈刺激让他的意识都一阵一阵泛白，穴肉收缩着、滚烫地吸紧塞在其中的手指。康纳缓慢呼吸，放松了浑身肌肉。他睁开湿漉漉的双眼看向镜头，脸颊绯红，驯服、漂亮的脸庞充满被满足后的宁静和温顺。

[你真是个可人儿，一个小魔鬼、小野兽，下次让你尝尝更好的，你想试试吗？尝尝男人的老二，随便你用哪张嘴。]

康纳敏感地缩起肩膀，他害羞又礼貌地微笑，皮肤和眼睛都闪亮极了。

[说再见，康纳，可爱一点，你这个甜心。]

“再见，”康纳说，微微嘟起嘴发出“啵”的轻响，一个甜极了的吻，“再见。”


End file.
